The Lost Hyuga
by dragonsong2795
Summary: My answer to brown phantom's 'Hidden Bloodline' challenge. What is Naruto's maternal grandfather was a Hyuga? And on the night he steals the scroll of sealing he awakens his Byakugan? How will the Hyuga Clan, Naruto, Konoha and Hinata deal with these changes? Naruhina Rated M for safety. Somewhat comedic. HIATUS
1. Truths and Politics

_Hello everyone, this is my answer to brown phantom's challenge 'the hidden bloodline' and the idea is this. What if Naruto's grandfather on his mother's side was a Hyūga who didn't have the Byakugan and the stress of Mizuki's revelations awakened the Byakugan in Naruto. How will Konoha react to him and how will the Hyūga clan treat him. The Hyūga clan elders in this story are much nicer due to Hiashi arranging accidents for the ones that forced his brother's sacrifice to Kumo. Due to Naruto's lack of control he won't be learning the Juken for several chapters as he slowly learns to get better at chakra control. Also he won't be placed on Team 7 as Kakashi can't teach him and the Sharingan and Byakugan don't mix well. This is also a double update with chapter two of 'A New Point of View'. 'Hinata: the Kyūbi's Keeper' chapter two and 'Naruto's Reaper Bloodline' chapter 6 will be coming soon._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Truth's and Politics**

Naruto ran through the forest breathing hard. He couldn't believe it, he had finally found out why the villagers hated him _'You are the Nine-Tailed fox!'_ _'You killed Iruka's parents!'_ Mizuki's words ran through his mind. He stopped when he heard Iruka speaking

"He isn't the Nine-Tailed fox, Mizuki-teme he is its container. You were partially right, when I first met him I thought he was the fox and hated him, but as I taught him I got to know the real Naruto. And I know there is no way in hell that he is the Nine-Tailed fox!" Iruka shouted

Mizuki snorts "That fox has got to you to, doesn't matter I'll kill you and then him anyway"

"NO" Naruto shouts and jumps forwards, suddenly everything changes he can see everything so clearly, he can see Iruka behind him even though he is facing towards Mizuki "Harm Iruka-sensei and I'll give it back a thousand-fold!"

Mizuki's face was covered in shock then he shook it off and shouted "How will you do that you damn fox!"

Naruto makes a cross hand-seal "Like this,** Tajū** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" suddenly the forest is filled with Naruto's perched on every possible surface. Iruka smiles at seeing Naruto perform a difficult jutsu so effortlessly.

Mizuki looks around in horror; Naruto smirks "Well if you're not going to attack I might as well go ahead and attack instead!"

Mizuki screams in agony as several thousand shadow clones beat the living daylights out of him and leave him curled up like a pretzel, you'd think he was dead if not for the fact he was moaning in pain.

Naruto dismisses the clones and almost collapses from the overwhelming memories of what every clone saw. He hears Iruka say "Naruto close your eyes"

Naruto does so but he can still see but suddenly he can't then he feels something being tied around his forehead.

"Naruto you can open your eyes now" Iruka says

Naruto opens his eyes and Iruka nearly faints. Instead of his normal cerulean blue eyes he has pale white eyes with a blue tint to it like the Hyūga. Iruka looks at Naruto and says "Naruto, we have to go visit the Hokage, there is something strange about your eyes."

Naruto looks worried but follows Iruka to the Hokage's office.

_Hokage's Office._

Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as the "Professor" has gotten used to the shocks that come with being Hokage and can honestly say he hasn't been surprised in years. Or rather he used to be able to say that instead he is shocked at seeing Naruto standing there with the Byakugan clearly visible.

Hiruzen was trying to figure all this out when it clicked in his head, 40 years ago a Main Branch Family member of the Hyūga's was born without the Byakugan and was exiled from the clan. Haru Hyūga his name was, he moved to Uzugakure and married into the Uzumaki family. Hiruzen would bet his entire Icha-Icha collection that he was Naruto's grandfather. But why did the Byakugan not awaken until now? Then it clicked for him again, the stress of what Mizuki did combined with his latent potential must of awakened the Byakugan, more terrifying was that Naruto reported that he could see all around him and that he either hadn't noticed or didn't have the Blind spot that all Hyūgas possess. He also marveled at the fact that Naruto could effortlessly activate and deactivate the Byakugan with just a thought.

Hiruzen watched as Naruto slept on the couch in his office as he waited for Hiashi to show up having summoned the Clan Leader ten minutes ago.

As if brought by his thought Hiashi walked through the door.

Hiashi bowed and asked "Hokage-sama may I ask why I have been summoned"

Hiruzen nodded and said "Earlier Tonight as you know the Forbidden Scroll was stolen and subsequently recovered. During the recovery we discovered something very interesting, specifically we discovered a non-Hyūga wielder of the Byakugan"

Hiashi's eyebrows shot up and he almost lost it then and there before calming down and asking "I hope that I was called here to find that you have a solution to this problem"

Hiruzen nodded "Yes I do have a solution, as the person in question is the last of his family and doesn't have any living relatives, it might be in the best interest of the Hyūga family to adopt him into either the Main Branch of the Branch Family, since he is a descendent of a Main Branch Family member who was born without the Byakugan"

Hiashi nods at the logic of this statement and asks "Who is the person in question and can I meet him?"

Hiruzen laughs loudly waking Naruto and says "The person in question is Naruto Uzumaki and he's right there" before pointing at the sleepy Naruto who was sitting up with his eyes half-closed. Even with his eyes half-closed Hiashi could see that the boy has the Byakugan.

Naruto looks up tiredly and says "Hey what are all those pretty blues lines and dots they're shiny" (A/N remember he's tired and was just woken up)

Hiashi jumps realizing that Naruto had activated his Byakugan without effort and he could only now see the bulging veins around his eyes that signified activation.

Hiashi's mind soared at this, this little boy without any training could activate the Byakugan so easily, and Hiashi was shocked as even he would have to say Byakugan to focus the chakra properly.

Hiashi turned to Hiruzen and said "I will have him join the Hyūga clan, but first I must go and inform the elder council. Good night"

Hiruzen nods "Good night. (Turning to Naruto) come on Naruto I'll have you sleep over at my place, you're in no condition to go home"

Naruto nods and follows Hiruzen with a zombie like gait.

_Twenty Minutes Later. Hyūga Compound_

Hiashi watched as the Elders shuffled in, six from the Main Branch and six from the Branch families with him as the tie-breaker.

One of the Main Branch Elders stood up and asked "Hiashi-sama why have you convened the council at such a late hour?"

Hiashi stops thinking about his daughters at that moment and replies "It was brought to my attention by the Hokage, that a member of the Konoha Shinobi has the Byakugan by birth"

The hall went so silent you could hear a pin drop before one of the Branch Elders asked "How is this possible and what are we going to do about it?"

Hiashi sighs and says "It appears that forty years ago a Main Branch Family Member born without the Byakugan was exiled from the clan, he later travelled to another country and had children. One of whom came here and had a child of her own. The mother was killed during the Kyūbi attack but the child still lives. The Hokage has asked us to adopt the child but there is one complication"

Another Main Branch Elder asks "What is the complication?"

Hiashi steels himself and replies "The complication is that the child's name is… Naruto Uzumaki"

The entire hall is silent while the elders process what he said, the one saving grace was that they like the rest of the Shinobi clans treated Naruto well and didn't act like he was the fox reincarnated; several of their members had on several occasions helped the boy

One of the Branch Elders asked "How are we going to join this boy into the clan and is he going to be Branch Family or Main Family?"

Hiashi replies "That is an interesting question, I cannot answer the first one but the second is up for debate, technically he is a Main Branch Family member but he could also be a Branch family member. There is also the matter of what would happen if the Kyūbi fights us when we try to put the Cage Bird seal on"

A Main Elders asks "What do you mean? He is just a boy"

Hiashi nods "He is. But he also holds the fox and the fox may not take kindly to use trying to put a seal on the boy that could also be used to control it"

The Elders all nod at this information before a Branch Elder looks up and says "Wait I've got it. We need a way to join him to our clan right (Everyone nods). Then we have two main options, Adoption or Marriage. But there is a third one; we can claim him as a clan member due to his Byakugan. And for what we will do in regards to his position, we can make him a bodyguard for your eldest Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi nods "That's brilliant"

One of the Branch Elders laughs Hiashi looks at him and asks "What so funny?"

The Branch elder wipes his eyes and says "I just remembered the fact that your eldest Hinata has a crush on Naruto, so putting them together could have several outcomes, 1. They could end up married. 2. Naruto could help Hinata become stronger and more confident and 3. Naruto would be able to learn the Hyūga techniques from her allowing Hinata to learn how to teach the next generation"

All the elders are happy at this and so is Hiashi. So they call for a vote and for the first time in 30 years there is a unanimous decision. Naruto Uzumaki will become Naruto Hyūga.

As he left the hall Hiashi wondered what Hinata would think of her new bodyguard.

_Finished, the next chapter may take a while as this story is secondary to 'A New Point of View', 'Hinata: The Kyūbi's keeper' and 'Naruto's Reaper Bloodline' but I will update it eventually. Also I'm planning on doing a Harem story in the future and will be putting up a poll on my profile on who will be in it. There will be about five to ten girls and Hinata is confirmed as the main. Also the girls will only get along harmoniously with Naruto and Hinata they will fight amongst themselves a lot, which I find more realistic then a bunch of girls getting along for no apparent reason other than they like the same guy, I mean come on there is always going to be arguments between friends and harem members. Anyway enjoy – dragonsong2795_


	2. Hinata's Crush in now her Guard?

_Due to all the positive reviews I pushed this chapter through, I enjoyed writing this chapter, please note that Naruto is a little OC at the end from the influence of Hiashi and the Hokage getting to him. I also improved how I go about the challenge by altering his Bloodline power just enough that the Hyūgas can help him but can teach him everything to keep in the flavor of the challenge. Also a kind reviewer for one of my Naruto stories told me I spelt Uchiha wrong because I have always spelt it with a 'n' instead of the second 'h' thank you review if you're reading you know who you are. I will change how I spell it in later stories but leave it the same in earlier chapters for now._

**Chapter 2: Hinata's Crush is now her Guard?**

_Previously: All the elders are happy at this and so is Hiashi. So they call for a vote and for the first time in 30 years there is a unanimous decision. Naruto Uzumaki will become Naruto Hyūga. As he left the hall Hiashi wondered what Hinata would think of her new bodyguard._

_The Next Morning_

For Hinata the day started the same as any other. Then as she washed herself it hit her, Naruto had failed his graduation test. She wouldn't be able to see him or have him in her team, as she finished bathing, dried off, got dressed and walked towards the dining room for breakfast she noticed all of the female Branch family members trying to hide smiles behind their hands. Hinata wondered what was going on and then she walked into the dining room and her normal morning completely changed. Sitting at the table next to her father, dressed in Hyūga robes and with the Byakugan sat Naruto. Hinata was wondering whether or not this was a dream and then she looked at her father and noticed something, he was shaking his head slightly and mouthed 'not a dream'.

Hinata looked towards Naruto and asked the question on her mind "Umm N-Naruto-kun can I-I ask you w-why you a-are h-here and w-why do you h-have the B-Byakugan?" while blushing furiously.

Naruto smiled at her which made the blush grow even more before replying "Well Hinata that's quite a story. It goes like this, Mizuki-teme was a traitor and tried to trick me into stealing the forbidden scroll saying that doing so and learning one of the jutsus would make me a Genin. Unfortunately I fell for this thinking that Mizuki was still loyal to Konoha, so I snuck into the Hokage's tower while he was busy talking with some ANBU officers and stole the scroll. I went out to the forest and practiced one of the jutsus and managed to learn it, Iruka showed up and I told him about the test and then he told me it was a lie. Mizuki attacked us and nearly killed Iruka, he then tried to use mental torture on me. The stress of the torture caused the Byakugan which I had due to my grandfather being a Hyūga to awaken and using its ability to see through things and my new jutsu I outmaneuvered and beat up Mizuki." Hinata and Hanabi who had been sitting at the table were immersed in the story the moment Naruto started telling it. Hiashi was stunned at Naruto's ability to tell only part of the truth as he knew there was only one outright lie in the story and that was the part about the Hokage talking with the ANBU officers.

Naruto continued by saying "I was then taken to the Hokage's office where my ancestry was checked and your father notified, you'll have to ask him for the rest" Hiashi was nearly shocked out of his seat by the intensity of the looks his two daughters were sending him they had one message in those looks 'well tell us the rest!' Hiashi was impressed by the way Naruto had hooked them on his story. Then he heard a voice behind him and he realized that he had made a grievous mistake.

"Yes Hiashi, I would like to hear the rest of this story as well" Hitomi Hyūga, Hiashi's wife and Hinata and Hanabi's Mother.

Hiashi started to sweat realizing that he hadn't told her yet so he rapidly stammered out and explanation and told them about the meeting… well some parts of it at least. He ended with "And in order to make him a member of the Hyūga clan we had to give him a position in the clan, so we chose to make him your bodyguard Hinata" Naruto and Hanabi were stunned by this information, Hitomi was smirking at the cleverness of the council and Hinata, well poor Hinata's mind overloaded by the fact that she would have to spend so much time with her crush that she fainted.

Hanabi and Naruto both said "Hinata! Are you okay? You're turning red!" Hiashi and Hitomi had to reframe from laughing at this or face-palming for the identical response of both of them.

Hinata eventually got over her fainting spell and after they finished breakfast they went to the dojo to see what differences Naruto's Byakugan has to the rest of the Hyūgas.

_Training Dojo Ten Minutes later_

Lying on the floor was a piece of the training dummy Naruto had attempted a Juken on, they soon came to realize that his overpowering chakra and minimal control lead him to explosive blow out a targets back instead of disabling them.

When Hiashi tested his Byakugan they got an even greater surprise, Naruto's Byakugan could see internal organs and check to see if there is any damage to them. Not only that but if he focuses he can see residue from a person's chakra and use it to track them down.

Hiashi sighs as he realizes that his clan can only help Naruto with his chakra control, he would have to discover the limits of his new bloodline and what skills work with it on his own.

_Hokage's Office an Hour later_

When Hiashi reported the nature of Naruto's new Bloodline to the Hokage he laughed. Hiruzen eventually stopped laughing and said "Only Naruto could take one of our strongest bloodlines and improve on it, at least it will strengthen your clan, I'm happy to see they learned their lesson after you butchered the previous elder council for their solution to the Kumo incident"

Hiashi winced at that, in a fit of rage over the elders machinations he killed them all and set up the new system, which works remarkably well compared to the old system. When the new elders heard of Naruto's powers and stronger bloodline they nearly danced for joy realizing that something they did just to help him instead strengthened their clan's future.

Hiruzen then looked at Hiashi and asked "What are you calling this new bloodline?"

Hiashi smiled "We have decided to name it the Kitsune-Byakugan (Fox White Eye) for the mean time we may change it later if a better name comes up" (A/N that is a suggestion, best name sent in will become the new Byakugans name and the person who sends it in will get their name credited for its creation)

Hiruzen laughed at the name, as Hiashi was leaving Hinata and Naruto walked in to present their photos for their Ninja IDs.

Naruto's photo was pretty normal showing him standing there trying and successfully imitating a Hyūga's glare.

Hinata's showed her staring defiantly at the camera; something Hiruzen and Hiashi later found out was Naruto's idea.

Hiashi after seeing the photos smile at both of them and left for the Hyūga compound, Hinata and Naruto talked to the Hokage with Hinata's eyes bulging every time Naruto referred to him as 'Jii-san' suddenly the door opened and a little boy wearing a scarf way too long ran in and tried to hit the Hokage with poorly thrown Shurikens, they completely missed all three people in the room and he ended up tripping on his scarf as he shouts "Today's the day old man, Today I will take that hat from y-gark" the last word was lost as he choked a little from the way the scarf was wrapped around his neck.

Naruto walks over to the boy and picks him up saying "What the hell are you doing?"

The boy struggles and tries to get free before shouting "I heard the Hokage got beaten last night and I'm here today to take my try at it" Hiruzen sighed and face-palmed realizing that he will never live this down.

Ebisu the boy's tutor runs in and says "hey, you put him down, don't you know who this is? This is the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage"

The boy smirked thinking _'Now he's found out he'll put me down like everyone else'_

Naruto however shouts "Like I give a damn" and punches the boy in the gut.

Ebisu is angered over this and tries to reprimand the boy only to be countered by the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto extends his hand towards Hinata "Coming Hinata-_sama_" he says with considerable stress on the Sama. Hinata blushes and takes his hand while following him out of the room.

Ebisu closes his eyes and starts a lecture on the importance of training and opens his eyes to find that the boy is gone.

He looks around for the Honorable Grandson only to see the Hokage trying not to laugh. Hiruzen taking pity says "He follow Naruto and Hinata"

_A street several blocks away_

Naruto and Hinata are walking down the street when Naruto suddenly stops and asks "He's following us isn't he" before he and Hinata activate their Byakugans. Hinata is still surprised with the ease at which Naruto activates his and only feels better when her father says that even he is surprised with Naruto's skill.

Behind them the boy realizes that both of them are Hyūgas and his disguise is useless. He jumps out from behind his pathetic disguise of a fence and shouts "Hey you, I want you to be my boss, cause I heard that you bet my grandfather"

Naruto stops and thinks, he can feel that there is a backstory to this that might be interesting so he says to Hinata "Hinata-_sama_ do you wish to accompany us to a training ground or would you like to go home"

Hinata thinks for a couple of seconds and then says "I would like to go home Naruto-kun"

Naruto nods and turns to the boy before saying "I have to take Hinata-_sama_ here home so if you follow me while I take her home we can then go to a training ground and I'll help you get stronger okay?"

The boy nods "Sure boss"

_Training Ground 12_

After dropping Hinata off home which surprised the guards to see the 'Honorable Grandson' following Naruto both to and from the Hyūga compound they headed to Training Ground twelve one of six Training Grounds that the Hyūga own and no-one but the Hyūga and their guest may use.

Naruto picks twelve because he knows not many use it and starts listening to the boy first asking "Now kid why do you want to be Hokage"

The boy looks up and says "Because I'm the Honorable Grandson, my name is Konohamaru but everyone just calls me the 'Honorable Grandson' I hate it. I want to be known for what I do and not who my family is"

Naruto laughs "Konohamaru we are in the same boat then, everyone sees me for something done to me and not who I am"

Konohamaru looks up and asks "What was the thing?"

Naruto shakes his head and says "It's nothing you need to know about right now, when you become a Genin I'll tell you okay?"

Konohamaru nods

Naruto then says "While I admire your dream I must point something out, people will eventually see you for who you are you just have to give them time and do things to prove that you are ready for the respect you deserve. After talking with both Hiashi-sama and Jii-san or your grandfather I discovered that there is more to being a Hokage then just respect. You must not only be strong but you must also be willing to put your life on the line for the village, you must also deal with the politics of being a leader and the work of running a village." Naruto sighs then continues "I thought about it but I'm still going to try to be Hokage just to prove that I am a protector of this village and not what the people think. If you are still hoping to become a Hokage after hearing all that, work hard train when you can and spend time with your friends, find precious people to you so you have something to protect so when the time comes for me to give you the Hokage's hat you're ready for it Okay Konohamaru"

Konohamaru jumps in the air and shouts "Yes boss, you'll see one day I'll be ready to become the Hokage"

Naruto laughs and says "I hope I'm there to see that Konohamaru, go on have some fun with friends and then train yourself"

Konohamaru nods and runs off, Naruto turns to where Ebisu is hiding in the bushes and says "You might want to get ready, he's going to pester you for training but knowing him, he'll do it till he gets it right" Naruto then walks off towards the Hyūga compound and home.

Ebisu was shocked that a mere Genin could detect him then he realizes that the boy is a Hyūga and could probably see him he thinks _'I don't know why they call him a demon brat, he seems to be more humane then most of us. He found a way to make my job easier while still let Konohamaru keep his dream. I will help him if he asks and I should start calling the Honorable Grandson by his name'_ Ebisu walks off to start getting ready to train Konohamaru.

_I know I'm going to cop flak for the OC nature of Naruto at the end but I wanted to show that despite everything Naruto can be introspective and quite intelligent if he deems something important enough. My next story for which the poll was made is coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. By the way the story is going to be Dark and has a warning on it._

_Please review if you have comments, criticisms or suggestions on how I can improve the story sincerely – dragonsong2795 or dragon-san_


	3. Team Selections and Naruto's New Look

_Once again I have finished another chapter of the ever popular 'The Lost Hyūga' I'm not joking either, this story has the highest review to chapter ratio I have ever seen and I hope to have more coming in with this current chapter, the chapter is a bit fast paced and I apologize for that but I had to implement several important things in this chapter, from here on out the story will derail from canon more and will only connect back for the Chuunin Exams, By the way there is going to be Sasuke Bashing, You have been warned._

**Chapter 3: Team selections and Naruto's new appearance.**

_Hyūga Compound Dojo five days before Team selections_

Naruto was standing there facing Hinata she looks worried and he says "Don't worry Hinata I'm strong enough to take this attack, you won't hurt me" _Badly_ was left unspoken

Hinata goes and gets into the Juken Stance, she seems to flicker with indecision for a few seconds before shouting out "Hakke Sanjūni Shō (Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms)" She hits him twice "Two Palms" she hits him again "Four Palms" and again getting faster with each strike "Eight Palms" Naruto realizes that this is going to hurt more then he thought "Sixteen Palms" Hinata gets ready for her final blow "Thirty-Two Palms" Naruto goes flying back but through sheer force of will manages not to scream in pain from the searing agony of both the first attacks and her final blow to his stomach.

Naruto quickly composes himself and says "Well done Hinata, I can tell how many of my Tenketsu you managed to hit with that but I can feel the effects"

Hiashi watching the affair claps his hands and says "Well Done Hinata, you managed to get Twenty-Nine of his Tenketsu that's a massive improvement over last time"

Hinata bows to them both and says "I-if you d-don't m-mind can I-I go a-and h-have a shower"

Hiashi nods his head and replies "Go on Hinata, I need to ask Naruto something"

Hinata walks out the room, Hiashi waits five minutes before he says "That actually hurt more then you thought it would didn't it?"

Naruto nods and answers "Yeah, feels like I have acid in my veins, but at least I know Hinata's getting better at it"

Hiashi nods "Indeed, no I believe you may want those Tenketsu unblocked?"

Naruto shakes his head and makes a Ram Hand-Seal. Hiashi activates his Byakugan and watches Naruto gather chakra and use it to forcefully open his sealed Tenketsu. Hiashi smirks and says "Interesting ability, but it must be painful"

Naruto nods and replies "Yeah, more than the original attack, now please excuse me but I need a shower as well"

Hiashi nods and watches Naruto walk off slightly limping, he grins and thinks _'That'll teach Naruto to be Hinata's practice dummy, but I know he'll volunteer next time as well. He really takes being her bodyguard and servant well and he tries so hard to help her.'_ Hiashi then laughs and walks off to the dining room to grab a light snack.

Hanabi who was watching from the rafters is amazed at how much better her sister is doing now that Naruto is here, she goes to leave but is caught by a pie in the face when she cleans the pie off her face, a note nearby reads _"Hanabi, it isn't nice to spy on people – Naruto"_ Hanabi didn't know if she should be angry for him pranking her or amazed that he managed to do so without her noticing even with her Byakugan active. She then settles on a mix of both by deciding to get Naruto back eventually, but first she has to think up some pranks to use on him.

_Hinata's Room Ten Minutes Later_

Hinata is sitting on her futon thinking about her crush and now bodyguard Naruto _'I've only fainted once so far but I've come close, if I didn't leave yesterday with Konohamaru-kun I would've fainted and ruined the training. I have to get stronger but the only way to do so is to be Naruto it's so hard. Wait I was able to get close to him today in that spar I even touched him, wait I touched Naruto-kun! I Touc-'_ Hinata's train of thought is cut off when she faints.

Naruto walks into Hinata's room after knocking for five minutes waiting for her to answer when he walks in he finds her unconscious on her futon, Naruto smiles knowing that she must of fainted thinking of him. Naruto sighs wondering when he can finally take off his mask and show his true self, one thing he is sure of... Hinata will love him no matter what. Naruto shakes Hinata's shoulder thanking Kami she wasn't under the covers so he can be sure it's her shoulder.

Hinata opens her eyes to see Naruto hovering over her, she is about to faint when he steps back and says "Rise and Shine Hime it's time for lunch" Hinata looks around realizing that she fainted in her bedroom shakes her head and gets up. Hinata then walks towards the dining room with Naruto, she notices something out the corner of her eye but Naruto waves his hand showing that he knows what is going on. Next thing she knows a small pellet flies out the wall only for Naruto to knock it back with a wooden rod he pulled out of one sleeve.

When Naruto notices Hinata looking at the rod in his hands he says "It's the complementary stick up the ass your cousin Neji gave me, unlike his I use it as a deterrent for pranks" Hinata has to fight not to giggle at what Naruto says but she manages to keep it from escaping. Hinata loves the way Naruto grins at her, as she and Naruto enter the dining room they see Hanabi, Hitomi and Hiashi sitting there. Hinata notices that her Tou-san and Kaa-san are trying not to laugh and that Hanabi is fidgeting for some strange reason, she is broken out of her observations when Naruto says

"You should be careful with Itching powder Hanabi, it isn't hard to reflect it back to the one who uses it" Hinata then smiles and giggles as she realizes that the pellet she saw earlier was from Hanabi and Naruto shot it back at her without difficulty. His control over the Byakugan must be greater then she thought if he could do such a thing without trying. The rest of the meal was very strained as Hanabi kept scratching and after it was finished she bolted for the showers as fast as she could.

Hinata follows Naruto out and asks him something that had been bothering her "U-um Naruto-kun, h-how did N-Neji react t-to you w-when you m-met him?"

Naruto smiles at the question and answers "Neji was actually quite friendly due to the fact that while I am technically a Main Branch Family member I have Bodyguard duty which is usually a Branch Family job, so in the eyes of the Branch Family members I am a Branch Family member who is given extra privileges, make sense?"

Hinata nods and then asks another question "N-Naruto-kun w-why are you s-so different n-now then w-when we w-were in the A-Academy?"

Naruto smiles but with a hint of pain and replies "My actions, personality, my love for Sakura and indeed my whole being during the Academy was a mask that I was wearing, while I am strong, stubborn and refuse to give up no matter what. I am also smart, observant and highly logical at the same time and I actually hate Sakura, but I hid those parts of me to prevent those who hate me for something I had no control over, to have more desire to harm me and to think me more harmless, okay"

Hinata's eyes widen at the possibility of her still having a chance of becoming his precious person and she says "I-if that I-is s-so then h-how smart a-are you r-really?"

Naruto smirks before he moves close to Hinata and whispers into her ear "Smart enough to realize that you love me and for me to think about what you mean to me, Hinata-chan" Naruto then walks off leaving Hinata standing there with her jaw dropped trying to process what just happened.

Hanabi sees her sister standing there looking like she had just be shocked and asks her "Hinata nee-san what happened?"

Hinata turns to Hanabi with her jaw still hanging open, she closes her mouth before she says "Naruto-kun w-was a-aware of m-my f-feelings f-for him" Hanabi almost goes ballistic at the fact that Naruto knew about her sister's crush.

"And what does he think of that?" Hanabi demands from her sister.

Hinata looks at her and replies "He thought about it but didn't tell me what he thinks, but he did c-call me Hinata-c-chan" Hanabi's mouth drops open and she thinks _'just how smart is Naruto, not only can he sneak up on me but he knows about my sisters feelings and didn't reject them outright'_

Over the next five days Naruto dodged countless pranks from Hanabi, culminating in hanging her upside-down in the Hyūga dojo with the message _"leave the Pranking to the professionals"_ written on a piece of card attached to her face. Hinata wanted to ask Naruto more about how he felt but was afraid he might reject her, Naruto harbored similar feelings about when Hinata finds out about the Kyūbi.

_Genin Academy, Day of Team Assignments_

Naruto walks into the classroom and everyone is stunned, he introduces himself as Naruto Hyūga and sits next to Hinata, everyone is wondering who he is and where he has spent the last four years.

_Flashback Three days earlier_

_Naruto is sitting in the Hokage's office facing the Hokage with Iruka off to the side and Hiashi standing behind him when he says "I think it is prudent to pretend I'm someone else"_

_Hiruzen frowns and Iruka looks startled the only one who isn't bothered is Hiashi as he knew about this beforehand._

_Hiruzen then asks "Why would that be Naruto?"_

_Naruto sighs "Many villages hate me because of the fox, once they find out I'm a Hyūga the clan will suffer, by changing my name, hiding my birthmarks and dying my hair black I will look like a generic Main Branch Hyūga, who was kept out of the Academy owing to the fact that I share the same first name as the village Pariah and my parents didn't want me to be associated with him. But now that he's considered 'missing or dead' I am free to become a Genin and I will retake the test and pass it with higher marks then 'Naruto Uzumaki' the only ones who might see through it are Shino and Shikamaru as they are both smart enough to see through the deception and keep their mouths shut, Kiba won't due to the amount of time I've spent both at the Hyūga compound and in Hinata's presence both of which obfuscate my scent to him"_

_Hiruzen, Hiashi and Iruka are stunned at Naruto's level of intelligence and when asked he tells them of his 'mask' to protect him from reprisals as the village pariah._

_He also mentions what team he'll work with due to the fact that Kiba is now the dead-last of his year level._

_End Flashback_

Hinata aware of the deceptions blushes and when a girl asks why she is blushing she replies "I-I always h-had a c-crush on t-this N-Naruto, b-but because h-he was s-similar to t-the other N-Naruto I w-would blush in h-his presence t-too" the other girls accepted this excuse and began to sigh over how hot he was, Sasuke was both angered at the possibility of a stronger person appearing now and the fact that some of his fan girls were jumping ship for the new guy.

Naruto looks over at Sasuke and asks "Problem Uchiha?"

Sasuke stares back at him and says "You may be a Hyūga but don't speak to me as if we were equals"

Naruto laughs and says "We ARE equals due to the fact that there is only one LOYAL Uchiha left the clan is effectively dissolved as regulations state there must be at least two clan member's for a clan to exist, so until you have children we are equals, Baka" Sasuke near blows a gasket before Shino interrupts and states he is right. The rest of the guys in class except for Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino laugh at Sasuke's idiocy, while the girls' eyes widen as they realize that Sasuke isn't a heir to a clan or a clan leader until he has children.

Ino and Sakura race into the classroom only to see a new guy there and Sasuke getting laughed at, when Sakura shouts out asking what happened and gets a reply she and Ino realize this fact, the guy they are chasing is worthless. Ino stops chasing after Sasuke then and there but predictably Sakura stays loyal till the end. Iruka comes in and uses his Big Head no Jutsu to calm the class room down.

After listing through teams 1-6 which Naruto and Hinata ignore for differing reasons they get to team seven. Iruka says "Team Seven, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha lead by Kakashi Hatake" Sakura shouts in joy and Kiba and Sasuke look at each other in horror over their teammate. "Team Eight, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Hyūga lead By Kurenai Yuuhi" Shino and Naruto nod at each other, Shino having figured out the truth behind the deception immediately, while Hinata is on Cloud Nine over the fact that she is in Naruto's Team the first thing she thinks is _'Now I'm going to get stronger and hopefully he'll accept my feelings more then he has'_ Hinata was then completely blindsided when Naruto kisses her on the forehead and faints much to Naruto's and Shino's Amusement.

_Love it, hate it. Think I went too far or too fast, deal with it. Naruto in this story is aware of Hinata's feelings from the get go and will reciprocate them as he feels the same, in the next chapter is the team test and Naruto begins to debate whether or not to inform Hinata about the Kyūbi, how will this affect Naruto and what will Kurenai's test be or will there even be one? find out next time. Now on a more personal note my grandmother has passed away last Saturday and I'm dealing with the fallout with the rest of my family, please understand updates may be spotty due to issues with my life. dragonsong2795 signing out._


	4. Team 8 and Naruto's 'Juken'

_Finished another chapter, my muse for this just won't leave and so I'm writing while it's good. I got a guest review that I deleted but I want you all to read "__:god, why did you turn this fic to shit by pulling that "mask" crap. by making Naruto completely oc, you could just as well remove his name from the story tags" __Well Excuse me for being the author and doing what I want for the story. I don't mind criticism but this is just pathetic I mean really at least sign in or register and do things in a adult manner. And if you don't like it don't read it._

**Chapter 4: Team 8 and Naruto's Juken**

Naruto, Hinata and Shino had just came back from lunch and were amusing themselves listening to Ino's comments about Team 10 while Chōji and Shikamaru pretended to sleep, at least in Chōji's case, Shikamaru probably was sleeping. Kiba and Sasuke had gotten into a fight and both sported wounds, Kiba had a split lip and Sasuke had a black eye. Before they can make a comment a black-haired woman with red eyes comes in and says "Team 8, With me" Hinata gets up first followed by Naruto and Shino and they follow their new sensei out the classroom.

Five minutes later they are sitting in a park facing their sensei. Kurenai is watching her new students when she thinks _'The only one I can read is Hinata, Naruto and Shino look like they aren't thinking anything at all'_ she shivers slightly but Naruto catches it and smiles gently. Kurenai then says "Okay first I want you all to introduce yourselves and say a little about yourselves. I'll start, My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, I like Genjutsu training, roses and my friends. Things I dislike are burnt food, senseless killing and those who think Kunoichis are weaker than Shinobis. My Dream is to prove that females can be just a powerful as males, Okay how about you next" Kurenai finishes pointing at Naruto.

Naruto leans back and says "My name is Naruto Hyūga, The things I like are Training, reading, ramen and Hinata (Hinata Blushes) Things I dislike are people who judge others without knowing them, stuck up bastards and the Caged Bird Seal. My dream is to master the Kitsune Byakugan, create a style of Juken to work with it and to become the Hokage" Kurenai is surprised and a little suspicious at this and vows to talk to the Hokage about Naruto. She then nods at Hinata.

Hinata is a bit panicked but says "My n-name is Hinata H-Hyūga, Things I like are Flower pressing, My sister and gardening" Hinata hesitates but then continues "The things I dislike are The caste system in my clan, The Caged Bird Seal and Those who look down on m-me. My dream is to make myself stronger and prove to everyone that I will be a strong Clan Leader" Kurenai smiles at Hinata and Naruto does as well. Kurenai then nods to Shino.

Shino straightens up and says "My name is Shino Aburame, I like insects and those without prejudice, I dislike those who look at my clan in disgust and who kill insects for no reason. My dream is to master my family Jutsus and have multiple colonies within myself of my families bugs" Kurenai smiles at such a interesting dream.

Kurenai smiles and says "Okay, now for the hard part, tomorrow at 8 AM meet me at Training Ground 8 for your final test to see if you are worth to become Genin." Kurenai then Shunshin's away.

Naruto smiles "A Final test, this should be interesting, oh and Shino I'm guessing you know the truth about me?"

Shino nods and replies "Yes, you cannot change your chakra after all, my bugs knew it was you Naruto immediately. I'm guessing that this is being kept secret for a reason and I will not tell anybody"

Naruto bows slightly and says "Thank you Shino I appreciate your logical approach to this"

Shino inclines his head slightly and walks away.

Naruto turns to Hinata and asks "Do you want to come with me to Training Ground Twelve while I work on my 'Juken' Hinata-chan"

Hinata blushes at the name but nods her head and says "I would like that, I need to train as well"

_Training Ground Twelve 10 minute later_

Naruto faces one of his Kage Bunshins as he prepares to attack, he then dashes forward and strikes the clone in the chest with a standard Juken strike. The back of the clone explodes and the clone is torn apart before it dispels into smoke. Naruto grimaces as the pain is relayed back to him he then stops and thinks _'It's useless for me to use the normal Juken, so maybe I should create two sub-styles, one for disarming and disabling an enemy and one for slaying. What should I name them? I know what I can do for the slaying one but the disarming and disabling one might be a bit tricky. If only I could- That's it, I'll elementally recompose my chakra into lightning to stun the enemy or shut down their chakra points. The hard part is going to be fusing this all together with a style, Juken is too ridged for it but I'll use it as a base. But what other style could I use... Hmm didn't I see Kurenai-sensei with Anko Mitarashi a few weeks back. I wonder if I could as her to help me learn the Hebi-Style _(Snake Style)_ Taijutsu and mix that with the Juken for my sub-styles. This should be interesting, I Think I'll name the slaying style Akumaken (Demon Fist A/N I Think) which is Ironic when I think about it and the disabling style Raishō (Lightning Palm) which makes perfect sense. Oh Hinata's done with her training, she's gotten better I think she is almost ready for the Kaiten and 64-Palms technique.'_ Naruto looked over to where Hinata was laying on the ground exhausted and passed out after battling and destroying two hundred Kage Bunshin. Hiashi walks into the Training Ground from where he was watching Hinata and Naruto train.

Naruto nods to Hiashi and says "I'm not certain but I think she is almost ready for the Kaiten and 64-Palms training"

Hiashi nods in response and replies "I agree with that assessment, how is your training in Juken going Naruto?"

Naruto sighs and answers "Nowhere, I have too much chakra for Juken, so I'm trying something else. I'm going to make two Sub-styles, Akumaken which is nearly identical to Juken except that it is a one strike kill style that blows an enemies organs apart and Raishō which will use Lightning Elemental Composition to create lightning chakra strikes that wreak havoc on an opponent's nervous system and chakra network and if I'm lucky Anko Mitarashi's Hebi-style for movement. Right now all I have is theory and ideas but I should be able to work something out in a few months"

Hiashi was impressed by Naruto's thinking and ideas, he smiles and says "It appears that you are working around all the problems that could hinder you, well done. Let us get Hinata home so she can have dinner and sleep in a proper bed"

Naruto smiles and responds with "Of course Hiashi-sama" Naruto then picks Hinata up Bridal style and carries her back to the Hyūga Compound while discussing teaching his sub-styles to other Hyūga with Hiashi who is interested in their applications once they are completed.

_The Next Day, Training Ground 8 - 8 AM_

Naruto nods good morning to Shino as he walks up to Training ground 8 with Hinata by his side. Hinata while still somewhat tired has mostly recovered from the training she went through yesterday with Naruto's clones. On a side note Hinata has gotten better at dealing with Naruto's presence due to what he said to her.

_Flashback, The Day before Team Selections_

_Hinata had finally gathered up to courage to ask Naruto what he had meant by his comment on his thoughts of her feelings. When she finally asked him his reply made her day Naruto said "I'm waiting for you to be brave enough to come out and tell me, once you do I'll give you my answer Hinata. I'm going to accept them, but only if you come out and tell me yourself. So once you are strong enough and brave enough to tell me I will answer" Naruto smiled at her and walked away to the library where he had been heading before she stopped him. Hanabi listening in from where she was hiding in the rafters smiled at what he said. Hinata then vowed to herself to become strong enough to tell Naruto of her feelings, but she wanted to make sure she was strong, so she would tell him after mastering the 64-palms and Kaiten. Hinata was sure she would be strong enough then._

_Flashback End_

Hinata vowed to become stronger and knew that passing the test to become Genin was part of this. Kurenai walks up to see all three of her students waiting for her and she says "Okay, it's time for your test. Your test is simple, I have two ribbons attached to my belt you have to get them, whoever doesn't get a ribbon goes back to the academy, simple as that. You have until noon, begin" With that Kurenai disappears in a Shunshin and the three are left standing there.

Before they can move Naruto says "Clever Kurenai-sensei very clever"

Shino and Hinata look at Naruto and ask "What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto smiles "The point of this test isn't to see if we can get the ribbons, think about it Kurenai-sensei is a Jounin and we are Genin, there is no way for us to beat her individually or even as a team. But if we work together there is a greater chance for us to pass, hence the two ribbons. The point of only having two ribbons is to force us to fight amongst each other and weaken ourselves by individually going after the tester instead of as a team. Remember the only way for there to be a team of only two Genins is if the Third is injured or dead, in which case a replacement is usually placed in the team anyways. I'm going to put my place as a Genin on the line, let's work together to get the ribbons and I'll give them to you two. I know I can pass the Graduation test again easily" Shino and Hinata nod.

Naruto smiles and says "So this is what we are going to do..."

Twenty minutes have passed and not one of her three students has come after her. Kurenai is quite suspicious of that fact, especially after finding the truth out about Naruto from the Hokage. Before she can continue musing several shuriken bury themselves into the tree next to where she is standing, Kurenai looks up to see Naruto standing there smirking before he launches more shuriken at her. Kurenai dodges to her right away from the tree that she was standing next to, she is about to go on the offensive when she is swarmed by Shino's bugs. Kurenai quickly jumps back only to hear "You are within range of my Divination, Hakke Sanjūni Shō" "Two Palms" "Four Palms" "Eight Palms" "Sixteen Palms" "Thirty-two Palms" Kurenai staggers forwards barely able to move with her chakra completely sealed by Hinata's attack. Before she can do anything Naruto dashes forward and takes the two ribbons from her.

Kurenai winces and says "So who are you going to give the other ribbon to?"

Naruto smirks and hands the ribbons to Shino and Hinata before he says "I'm giving them to the two teammates who helped me get them of course, I came up with the plan to get them but they are the ones who executed it. If anyone is going back it will be me"

Hinata steps forward and says "If Naruto goes back so do I"

Shino nods "I will as well"

Kurenai smiles before she starts laughing and says "Well done, you three pass. How long did it take you to figure it out?"

Naruto smiles and answers "I figured it out right at the start and then spent the last twenty minutes setting up the plan and getting into position." Shino and Hinata nod at what Naruto said.

Kurenai gets up slowly after Hinata unblocks her Tenketsu and says "I'll meet you three here tomorrow at 8 AM, the rest of the day is yours"

Before she can Shunshin away Naruto asks "Sensei, would you be able to introduce me to Anko Mitarashi, I wish to learn the Hebi-style Taijutsu from her"

Kurenai's eyes widen at the request but she says "Sure thing, Naruto I'll ask her later" Kurenai then Shunshins off.

Naruto turns to Shino and Hinata and says "Now since we have some free time how about we train with each other to help us learn each other's abilities and increase our teamwork?"

Shino and Hinata agree to the request.

_Hokage's office_

Hiruzen is sitting listening to the team sensei's return and what they say about their teams.

"Team 1 Passed"

"Team 2 Failed"

"Team 3 Failed, they didn't even find the Training Ground"

"Team 4 Failed"

"Team 5 Passed"

"Team 6 Passed"

Kurenai steps up and says "Team 8 Passed in less than Half an Hour"

Asuma steps up and says "Team 10 Passed"

Kakashi Shunshins in looking pissed "Team 7 Failed, they nearly killed each other. I recommend that Sasuke Uchiha is both banned from attempting to become Shinobi and his chakra is sealed, the little bastard purposely injure Sakura Haruno in order to get to me, Kiba attempted to protect Sakura and was badly burned"

Hiruzen nods and says "I agree with your recommendation Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha will have his chakra sealed. Asuma would you, Kurenai and Kakashi go see to it"

The three named nod and Shunshin away.

_Uchiha Estate Ten Minute Later_

"You can't do this I'm a elite an Uchiha damn it" Sasuke shouts as the seal is burned onto his chest.

Kurenai smiles and says "Yes we can you little shit, I liked Sakura. She came to me for extra instruction in Genjutsu, you aren't worth anything compared to her" Kurenai then gags him.

Kakashi finishes the seal while Asuma holds Sasuke's legs and says "**Dengen Fuuin"** (Power seal A/N I think, if someone has a better name I'm open to suggestions)

_I think I'm going a little overboard on Sasuke, but I'm sorry his being an asshole will be a major part of this story and Ino's true feelings on the situation will be revealed but I'll say this, She never loved Sasuke and was just being a fan girl in order to push Sakura forwards. After this event the two will become friends and I'm tempted to have Sakura and Kiba join Team 8 and have a six-man team just to see how it goes. Also I'm still deciding whether or not to give Naruto a Twin sister who was adopted from the orphanage and has lived a somewhat normal life and is a Kunoichi in one of the teams that came from another classroom of the academy. What do you think? _

_Also I have a great story idea, almost a challenge, what if Naruto turned down being a Ninja that night when Mizuki revealed the truth and instead ended up in another profession examples Blacksmith, mercenary, bodyguard or personal servant. I want to do it that Naruto becomes Hinata's personal servant/butler and learns Shinobi arts to help protect her. here are the requirements. 1 Naruto must turn down being a Ninja for at least until just before or after the Chunin Exams. 2 Naruto must grow more intelligent now that people are no longer sabotaging him. 3 Naruto's pairing must be related to his new profession. and finally He cannot join another village but he can leave Konoha. If anyone takes the challenge PM me please._

_dragonsong2795_


	5. The Truth behind Sasuke and New Styles

_By popular request and with a little help I have finished the latest chapter of 'The Lost Hyūga' Thank you all for your reviews and the help in creating a more believable and bearable story. Now for some of the major decisions. Naruto will NOT have a blood sister, but he will have a sort of sister in one of the older girls at the orphanage who was adopted, I wonder how many of you will guess who it is before I reveal it later in the chapter, Please be honest about it._

_I have a friend Proofreading my work now, I'll announce his penname in the next chapter if he gets an account. This may slow my update speed but will increase the quality somewhat._

**Chapter 5: The Truth behind Sasuke and New Styles**

Naruto frowns as he listens to what Kiba and Sakura are saying, He interrupts, noting something, Naruto comments "You say his eyes changed when he hesitated before attacking Sakura and Kakashi, they turned red? Damn I think I know what happened"

Kiba and Sakura look at each other and ask in unison "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighs, as much as he hates Sasuke's attitude he realizes that maybe it was a mistake on his part for not noticing the change after the massacre, he then says "Sasuke was under a Genjutsu, probably 'Tsukuyomi'" Noting Kiba and Sakura's inquiring looks he continues "A special Jutsu that only someone with an especially powerful Sharingan can perform. Sasuke has probably been under a Genjutsu since the Uchiha Massacre, did his personality suddenly change after the Massacre?"

Kakashi, having listened from the doorway to the Hospital room answers "Yes, he became colder... and damn it. He did seem to regress to a child after the seal as placed on him. Naruto, I think you and I need to see the Hokage, we may have punished a victim of a horrible crime"

_Hokage's Office Five Minutes later_

As Kakashi and Naruto walk into the office they see Asuma and Kurenai standing there talking with the Hokage about the Sealing they just performed. The three of them look at Kakashi and Naruto as they enter the room, Kakashi nods to Naruto who then says "I think you made a mistake with Sasuke, after talking with Sakura and Kiba I noticed that in their retelling Sasuke hesitates before slinging the fireball and his eyes change, which are classic symptoms of..."

"Fucking Hell" Kurenai swears harshly, getting impressed looks for the other occupants of the room before responding with "They are the symptoms of a Sharingan Genjutsu, and a powerful one at that, Fucking Itachi and his Fucking eye!" Kakashi, Asuma and Naruto are shocked to see Kurenai swear so violently. (A/N I had to find some way of making Kurenai react to this, she isn't angry at Sasuke anymore at this point but instead Itachi, this'll have an effect on when they meet later on)

Naruto smiles and nods before he says "Indeed Kurenai-sensei, now I think that we may have to rehabilitate poor Sasuke who by Kakashi's recollection may have regressed to the night of the massacre. Unfortunately this is where my effectiveness runs out, so I'll be going now"

Kurenai shouts "Wait a minute Naruto, I spoke to Anko on the way here, meet her at the Shadow road Dango stand in ten minutes, and she wants to talk to you"

Naruto nods and walks off.

_Ten Minutes Later, Shadow road Dango Stall. (Similar in design to Ichiraku)_

Naruto walks up to the stall and quickly pulls out a kunai and deflects the one that Anko throws at him, Anko walks out from the stall and says "Well you have the reflexes no doubt about that but I think the Hebi-style would be wrong for you"

Naruto nods at this and asks "Can you recommend any other styles that are high-speed and flexible?"

Anko nods happily "Sure kid, I have to say the fact that you impressed Nai-chan with your skill is the only reason I'm here, follow me!"

_Training Ground 44 "The Forest of Death" Perimeter fence Gate #28_

Anko takes Naruto to Training Ground 44 and in a large field next to one of the gates she stops and says "Okay, I'll tell you this. Your style of fighting is all wrong for the Hebi-style, but I can think of two other styles that will suit you and help you out in whatever you are planning" Anko walks right up to him and whispers in his ear "Uzumaki" Naruto looks at her shocked and she says "Oh I saw through it straight away, but I didn't feel like telling anyone and still don't okay?" Naruto nods and Anko continues "Now the two styles I'm thinking of are the Windblown Willow style which focuses on high flexibility and the Raging River style which is some flexibility and extremely High-speed, both of which combined together is usually called the River Willow style and is practiced by several Kunoichi, you would be the first man to attempt to learn these styles. But I'm certain you'll do just fine. Okay, Now since I thought ahead" Anko reaches into her coat and pulls out two scrolls slightly flashing Naruto who blushes and then she continues "Here are the basic moves and stances for both styles, every week on Sunday afternoon if you're not on a mission you'll meet me here at 1 to show me how well you are progressing and if you're good enough I'll give you the next level of moves and stances, there are ten levels and I've mastered 6 in both, once you reach that point I'll send you on to another who has mastered both styles completely, With me so far?" Naruto nods, Anko smiles and says "Good, now get lost and go home" Naruto walks away with a smile for the crazy Kunoichi he just met and who was going to become one of his senseis, Naruto sighed wondering if he would have any more strange senseis.

In another country a man with long white hair peeping on the hot springs sneezed, when he looked through the peep hole again the women were gone. He froze and turned around to see them standing there angry as all hell. The man recognized some of them as Kunoichi from the nearby hidden village. He was found the next day beaten to hell with a sign saying pervert covering his Ahem private areas.

In Kumo a strange man with seven swords sneezed right into the face of the female Jinchūriki of Kumo. He spent the rest of the day dodging fireballs and an angry woman.

As Naruto was walking back from Training Ground 44, he was thinking of everything that has happened in his life and where he would go from here, he thinks of all the people who have accepted him and helped him _'Jiji, Teuchi, Ayame-Oneesan'_ "Ten-Neesan" Naruto keeps walking back to the Hyūga compound lost in dreams. A minute after he left, Tenten walks out from behind the tree where she had watched the boy she thought resembled her 'Naru-kun' only to find that it was him, Neji comes out of the forest behind her.

"I can tell you know his true identity, tell me Tenten what is he to you?" Neji asks the girl whom he secretly has a crush on, being totally unaware that she has one on him as well.

Tenten nearly jumps when Neji speaks and she turns to him and says "In the orphanage, we were the best of friends. One night we called ourselves brother and sister. I took his last name and gave him sisterly love in return. We were both happy, my dad wanted to adopt us both but Naruto disappeared the night before. I always wondered what happened to him, I guess the hatred that the villagers have against him played a part in whatever happened to him"

Neji nods after hearing what Tenten said since it matched his own observations. Neji whispers in her ear "Keep this to yourself but Naruto Uzumaki is dead and there is only Naruto Hyūga left. He'll tell the truth in the future, eventually. Be patient, when I go home tonight I'll ask him if he remembers you, from what he said I guess he does" Tenten thanks Neji by kissing him on the cheek before running off, leaving a stupefied Hyūga standing there with his mouth catching flies.

_Sakura's Hospital Room._

Ino walks into the room and smiles at Sakura lying there, Sakura moans and says "I hate this, why did Sasuke have to be tortured this way?"

Ino sighs and says "His brother was a monster that didn't care about feelings and decided to prevent his brother from having a good life"

Sakura's moans in pain and says "Poor Sasuke"

Ino repeats what she said and adds "Also due to the Genjutsu being broken Sasuke has reverted to a child and is asking what happened, he also wants the pinkie who was so kind to him"

Sakura smiles "I remember when I first met him I was three and he called me pinkie, we were good friends until the massacre then he changed so rapidly. I never stopped loving him though."

Ino smiles at the look on her friends face and thinks back to what Sasuke said to her before team selections, she had to try so hard to not show what he had done had had an effect on her feelings for him, just so Sakura would feel better about herself and blossom into the woman Ino could see hiding inside.

_Flashback, the day before Team selections_

_Ino was walking down the street when she saw Sasuke walking towards her, he made to go another way but Ino ran up to him and began talking inanely about anything and everything. Sasuke's face started to soften then became hard again for some strange reason, Sasuke tried to keep his calm thinking that as an elite he shouldn't go off and shout at someone inferior to him. Eventually Ino wore him down and he got angry._

"_Shut up, you stupid slut. You keep trying to get my attention and affection but instead are making me hate you more and more with every word you say. Grow up, nobody would want a brainless blonde bimbo who is more suited to being a whore instead of a Kunoichi. Just leave me alone!" Sasuke shouts at the end of his patience before running off. Ino stares after him with tears running down her face uncontrollably. Ino decided then and there to get her revenge by making him fall in love with her and then dumping him at his most vulnerable stage._

_Flashback End_

As Ino thinks back, she realizes that her decision to seduce and dumb Sasuke was childish and now with the revelation of the Genjutsu, completely pointless. As Ino was thinking this, Sakura was trying to find some way of becoming Sasuke's friend again, and possibly later on she might become more to him. Both of them were silent as the sun set on one of the strangest days of their lives.

From here on out, Everything begins.

_And Cut. That's a Wrap. To anyone who doesn't understand the last line, from here on we plunge into the canon storyline, some things will be replaced like the mission to Wave. Some will be radically different like the Chunin Exams and some will be downright hilarious, When Kurenai meets Itachi. I hope I continue to entertain you with my story and feel free to raise any concerns with the story to me, I will listen as long as you provide a reason other than 'I just feel like it should...' And I have decided to tone down the Sasuke bashing as what I did was a bit over the top and several reviewers pointed out the impossibility of Sasuke's Punishment to me. _

_Until next time - dragonsong2795_

_P.S This isn't a poll but just some ideas for my next stories._

_A Fem. Naruto, Sasunaru story. or a Fem. Sasuke Sasunaru. Sorry but I don't do Yoai._

_An IS/Naruto crossover. With some unique parts and Naruto being more intelligent and emotionally aware of others. With Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru and Tenten as IS pilots and being paired either with IS characters or Naruto Characters._

_An Naruto/Rosario+Vampire Crossover. Set is the R+V Universe but with all your favorite Naruto characters appearing as various Youkai. Current selections. Naruto = Water Kitsune/Yoko with five to eight tails. Hinata, Neji and Hanabi as Yuki-Onna (Snow Women and man) Ino as a succubus. Shikamaru as a shadow version of the Yuki-Onna being primarily female with the few males being lazy geniuses and all of them can control shadows in various ways. Lee as an Ogre or other large and physically powerful monster. Sakura as a witch (Change just one letter and it's also accurate). Chōji is undecided (Is there any monster in any mythology that is known for eating or being oversized?) Sasuke is a Vampire, His prideful nature and personality match the rest of the Vampires to a 'T'. Tenten is undecided, maybe a Harpy or Snake Woman (Snake from the waist down but not a Medusa or Lamia, Possibly a Naga) Kiba is a werewolf (When you think about it he is often portrayed as similar to Gin, but without the suave personality (Gin is a pervert but he can act a roll and is pretty funny as a comedic relief)_

_The question is which one appeals most to you my loyal readers._


	6. D-Ranks and C-Rank

_I'm done, and just to make it more special today the 27th of May is my Eighteenth Birthday hurray!. I can drink in public legally and a number of other things thanks to me being a fully-legal adult, thank god I'm Australian. Well on other matters. The Sixth chapter I'm finally finished. This one took more out of me then I expected. The Second Harem poll for 'Rise of the Konoha Overlord' is finished and the winner is 'Shikamaru Nara with his main girl being Temari, followed my Rock Lee and Shino (That would have been a stretch of my abilities as a writer)_

_Cheers to my Proofreader HavocAlpha, He didn't actually work on this chapter as he is busy working on another story that I will be eventually releasing when I've completed six or seven chapters._

**Chapter 6: D-Ranks and a C-Rank**

The clearing is silent there isn't any noise, A dark shape moves through the undergrowth, three valiant warriors stalk it silently through the forest.

"Guard, In position"

"Hime, In position"

"Mantis, In position"

"Leader, is target confirmed?"

"Affirmative"

"This is Leader, Mission is go"

The dark shape senses the oncoming danger and attempts to escape only to be surrounded by the three stalkers, it tries valiantly to escape inflicting various stinging wounds to the stalkers. It dives between legs and dodges grasping hands, and even a head butt from an annoyed Guard. Ultimately its fight is in vain and the dark shape is captured. Tora the cat has been subdued for the three thousandth nine hundred and thirty eighth time. Naruto rolls away from the cat holding his left cheek.

"Damn that cat got me one, what hellish demon was it spawned from?" Naruto cries as he tries to stem the bleeding.

_Somewhere in Kumogakure_

A blonde girl walking along the streets suddenly sneezes explosively _'I wonder who is talking about me?'_

_Back in Konoha_

Hinata applies some of her medicinal cream to Naruto's face, some of the blood from the scratches has stained his collar. Shino is holding the cat cage at arm's length after being caught by one of the cat's wild blows. Kurenai has to stop herself from laughing from their expressions having helped catch Tora's mother on several occasions.

Naruto, Hinata and Shino walk to the Hokage's Tower, disgusted by the number of D-Rank missions they have completed. Currently their team is in the lead with 124 D-Rank missions completed, Team 10 has only done 23 D-Ranks and Team 9 has done 63 D-Ranks. While they hold the record for most D-ranks completed in the first three months out of the academy and it has only been one and a half, Kurenai hasn't yet signed them up for a C-Class mission, thought she is planning to after this mission.

They stalking into the Hokage's office and hand the struggling Tora over to his owner the Fire Daimyo's Wife who then proceeds to strangle the poor cat to death. The three Genins, Iruka, Kurenai and Hiruzen who were watching had the same thought _'Kill it, just a bit harder'_ Needless to say that they had all had their experiences with Tora or one of her predecessors. They almost felt bad for the poor cats... Almost being the operative word in that sentence.

Hiruzen looks up at Team 8 and says "Well done, here is your D-rank payment for this mission, don't spend it all in one place, now for your next mission we have: Painting a fence, weeding a garden, babysitting, dog walking for the Inuzukas-"

A woman screams out "Tora come back!"

"-Or catching Tora again, now which do you prefer?" He finishes off with. The three genin huddle together as if they are seriously discussing this, the other three people in the room can't hear what they are saying. They break out of the huddle.

Naruto steps forward and says "Hokage-sama, we respectfully request a C-Rank mission as we have enough experience with D-Ranks to continue and on a personal note Old Man, we are sick and tired of doing chores for lazy villagers who can't be bother doing it themselves" The other occupants of the room are surprised by the official sounding request of Naruto's. Naruto on the other hand knew that if he just demanded one he'd sound like a little child or an arrogant Uchiha or Hyūga and would be lectured or ignored, but doing it this way he sounded more like a professional Shinobi.

Hiruzen clears his throat and says "Kurenai, do you believe they are ready for a C-rank mission?"

Kurenai nods and says "Respectfully Hokage-sama I believe they've been ready since graduation, their teamwork is impeccable and their individual skills are beyond most Genin who have been active for years"

Hiruzen nods, then picks up a scroll and says "Very well, We've been given a C-rank protection mission for a very important client, Now there is some chance of foreign Shinobi showing up but it is minor due to the position of the client."

Naruto and Hinata glance at each other before Naruto asks "Hokage-sama, who is the client?"

Hiruzen smiles and says "Kimika Yamamoto, the Fire Daimyo's youngest daughter, she is about your age"

Naruto, Hinata and Shino glance at each other nervously before they say in unison "We accept this mission Hokage-sama"

Kurenai nods and says "Go home then and prepare for a (Opens scroll and reads) 6 Week mission, we'll meet up tomorrow morning at the west gate, 9 AM sharp"

"Hai" came the response before the three Genin bow and leave the room.

_Hyūga Compound, Naruto's room_

After rushing back to the compound, Naruto and Hinata split up and start packing for the mission. Hiashi walks into Naruto's room and asks "New mission Naruto?"

Naruto glances back and says "Yes, Hiashi-sama. We've been asked to guard the Fire Daimyo's youngest daughter for six weeks"

Hiashi is a little shocked at the mission but as a Hyūga he hides his shock and says "Interesting, You know you can just refer to me with -San you don't have to use -Sama"

Naruto smiles and says "In private maybe, but you know in public I have to refer to you as Sama, so I do it the rest of the time so my tongue doesn't slip"

Hiashi nods and says "Unfortunately that makes perfect sense as always. I wonder what your Academy scores would have been like if you hadn't hid your intelligence and they hadn't sabotaged you?"

Naruto smiles and says "The Uchiha wouldn't have been Rookie of the year that's for sure"

Hiashi has to laugh at that and Naruto shakes his head before he says "I wonder what people would say if I told them I managed to make the Hyūga clan leader laugh?"

Hiashi smirks "They wouldn't believe you"

Naruto nods and smiles "True"

Hiashi then leaves to talk to Hinata and Naruto pulls out a scroll that Kakashi gave him after he asked about lightning Elemental manipulation.

_Flashback_

_"Lightning Elemental Nature Manipulation, what a very advanced thing for a Genin to learn and you say you want to use it for a Taijutsu style?" Kakashi asks as he reads his ever present orange book._

_"That's right" Naruto replies._

_Kakashi shrugs and says "Well I don't see any harm in it, you do seem responsible enough to learn it, okay here is the basics. Take a leaf and attempt to crumple it with Lightning Chakra like so" Kakashi holds up a leaf that he grabbed from an overhanging branch and crumples it with just his chakra._

_Naruto nods and goes to leave before Kakashi shouts out "Be careful not to do it around other people it can be dangerous" Naruto turns to Kakashi and nods before heading off._

_Later that day Kakashi found him and gave him the scroll with the promise to not open it until he can crumple the leaf. Naruto promised and continued training after Kakashi left._

_Flashback End_

Naruto was close to crumpling the leaf at the same level that Kakashi did so as a precaution he takes the scroll along just in case he finishes his training and has spare time. Interestingly when he first tried to crumple the leaf it split a little instead and still does every time he tries to crumple it. Naruto makes a mental note to get some chakra paper and find out what his affinities were after the mission.

_The Next Day, The Western Gate 8:58 AM_

Naruto, Hinata and Shino were waiting at the gates several minutes before they were due to leave, Hinata began to practice her Juken Katas, Naruto was working on his Lightning Manipulation and Shino was playing poker with the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu. Suddenly a girls voice cries out "Naru-kun" Naruto turns to see Tenten and her team there waiting as well for their sensei.

"Ten-Neesan, waiting for Gai-sensei?" Naruto asks.

Tenten nods and is about to say something when Gai arrives. Tenten hurries over and Naruto averts his vision, noting that both Hinata and Neji were doing the same. Enhanced vision plus green spandex and a horrific Genjutsu do not go well together as Naruto found out to his misfortune once.

_Flashback_

_Naruto hadn't slept much due to Neji talking to him about Tenten and revealing that his beloved Ten-Neesan still lived and Hinata learning more about his life._

_Flashback within Flashback_

_Neji walks into Naruto's room after knocking and getting invited in. Naruto looks up to see him and says "Neji-san, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?"_

_Neji smirks at the sarcasm Naruto uses when addressing some of the more pompous members of the clan or in his case some of the less emotional. Neji then says "Naruto I have one question I want to ask you"_

_Naruto shrugs and says "Well what is it?"_

_Neji frowns and says "How do you know Tenten?"_

_Naruto freezes and says "Ten-Neesan? So that's who you were observing, observing me I wondered. She probably told you the story so I won't bother repeating it, but you probably want to know why I went missing huh?" Neji nods "Well I was in hospital, you see the Matron of the orphanage didn't want me to be adopted by one of the 'fox lovers' so she tortured me so badly I had several broken bones, multiple second and third degree burns and several internal organs bleeding, the doctors were amazed I survived. Does that answer your question" Neji who has turned green nods and then rushes out the room to the nearest bathroom, He does however leave a note with a time and the instructions be there with directions to Training Ground 9._

_Naruto sighs and comments "And that was the water-down version" he turns to one of the walls and says "Hinata, now you know more of my life before, if you want to know more just ask" Hinata came into the room a few seconds later and asked to know. Naruto told her most of his life story without watering it down or telling her about the fox. Hinata turned green and fainted at one point but stayed till the end, refusing to leave until he told her the whole story. Naruto's feelings for her, which were still somewhat nebulous and undefined quickly turned to respect, admiration and love from this one act._

_Flashback within Flashback End_

_Naruto although a little tired from staying up late last night goes to the place Neji's note mentions with Hinata and finds Neji and his team there, Upon spotting him Tenten rushes over and demands the whole story from him. Naruto spends the next twenty minutes explaining to the weapon fanatic about what happened, eventually the inevitable happened and they heard "SUCH A UNYOUTHFUL TALE, I AM APPAULED AT THIS VILLAGE" As Lee shouts out his displeasure._

_Gai adopts his famous 'Good Guy Pose™' and says "LEE YOUR FIRES OFF YOUTH BURN SO BRIGHTLY"_

_Lee runs over to him shouting "GAI-SENSEI"_

_Guy hugs him as he gets closer "LEE"_

_"GAI-SENSEI"_

_"LEE"_

_"GAI-SENSEI"_

_Naruto and Hinata turn pale at the horrific sight before them as a sunset and crashing waves appear behind the two figures embracing. Seconds later they run from the Training Ground. Tenten and Neji watch them leave with pure Envy and Horror written over their faces._

_Flashback End_

Naruto shudders at the memory and feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Neji standing in front of him with his right arm extended and a look of understanding on his face, they nod to each other and split up to go to their teams. Naruto sees Hinata shivering so he walks over and lays his right arm over her shoulders, she leans into him murmuring about the horror of the unbreakable Genjutsu. Naruto wonders what the procedure is for telling Hiashi that his daughter lost it due to Gai and Lee's 'Youthful' display.

Kurenai appears and looks at them curiously before she says "Team 8, Let's move out"

_I'm gonna have some fun with this mission. Is the capital of the Land of Fire ever named, if not anyone got some good ideas for the name, how about putting fox or Kitsune in it for hilarity/bad comedy. I'm also placing a new poll for this story. Should I bring Mikoto Uchiha and/or Kushina Uzumaki back, Also PM me or review on if I bring Kushina back does she have the Byakugan or not and Mikoto regular Sharingan or Mangekyō Sharingan? Decisions, Decisions If you do leave a review please give reasons for or against them getting the upgrade or staying the way they were, also which of the following is most plausible, Captured and placed in Coma by ROOT and Danzo, temporary amnesia with her/them wandering the elemental nations or brought back to life by a successful or failed jutsu, these are just my ideas if you have any you think would work please tell me._

_dragonsong2795_

_Special Feature a preview of a new story I'm working on called 'Fallen Angel'_

_"Hinata-c*Gasp*-han, I'm sorry - coughing - I'm going to have to *Gurgling noise* break my promise, but I'll -Spluttering and a hacking cough - give you the strength you need, __**Fūinjutsu: Remembrance of the Fallen**__, -More coughing-" Naruto makes several hand seals hampered by the fact several kunai are imbedded in his chest and a Naginata has been shoved right through the center of his chest. He jams his hand on Hinata's stomach right over her naval, Hinata's throat has been slit and she's bleeding out while choking on her blood._

_I left you on a cliffhanger for the preview. Tell me what you think and a special bonus to whoever can guess the next part of the plot, They can create a OC for anyone of my stories as long as it isn't Godlike and I WILL PUT IT IN WITH CREDIT._


End file.
